


Дорогой Чарльз

by RavenKira



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Atonement - Freeform, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenKira/pseuds/RavenKira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эрик никогда не умел просить прощения, но сейчас у него есть отличный повод научиться.<br/>Фьюжен «Людей Икс» и «Искупления».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дорогой Чарльз

*

 В баре темно и душно, в пепельнице на соседнем столике медленно тлеют забытые в пылу спора сигареты, в стакане у Чарльза заканчивается виски.

 - Друг мой, – говорит он, и Эрик хмуро кивает, – одной школы для таких, как мы, недостаточно. Нельзя оставлять детей наедине с силой и без поддержки. Всегда должен быть наставник, который поможет разобраться во всем и принять себя. В крайнем случае должен быть друг, который исследовал бы свою силу вместе с тобой. Это очень важно, ты же знаешь.

 Эрик знает, он вспоминает своего «наставника» и залпом допивает виски. Чарльз указывает бармену на их стаканы, жестом призывая повторить. В его сознании смешиваются эмоции всех посетителей бара, радость накладывается на жалость, раздражение сливается с интересом, от этой какофонии немного кружится голова.

 - Чарльз, с тебя хватит, – говорит Эрик, доставая бумажник.

 - Все нормально. Если хочешь, иди, я немного задержусь, – он встает из-за столика и уверенно направляется к барной стойке.

 

 *

 Они тянутся к нему, эти незамысловатые искательницы комфорта и понимания, а Чарльз рад предложить и то, и другое, и бесплатную выпивку, и секс. Эрик повторяет виски, одним глотком выпивает его и продолжает тяжелым взглядом вдавливать ничего не подозревающего Ксавьера в барную стойку.

 Чарльз скачет на своем любимом мутировавшем коне, рассказывая дамам про эволюцию и уникальность. Эрик почти ненавидит его в этот момент, потому что молодому успешному профессору явно не понять, как весь сексуальный опыт может сводиться к дешевым проституткам, а список романтических увлечений ограничиваться божественно недоступной Марлен Дитрих и единственным таким же недоступным другом, умеющим читать мысли.

 Рука Ксавьера ненавязчиво скользит по плечу длинноволосой брюнетки, она улыбается ему, придвигаясь поближе, и у бармена начинают подрагивать металлические штопоры и щипцы для льда. Эрик не может уйти, оставив Чарльза одного, ведь в таком состоянии тот не сможет постоять за себя, а вдруг в баре объявится жених этой красотки, вдруг какой-нибудь пьяный несправедливо обиженный работяга решит разобраться с представителем интеллигенции? В голове Лэншерра мелькает множество потенциально опасных ситуаций и одно маленькое оправдание, эгоистичное и ревнивое.

 - Nun sitz ich da mit der l'Amour… - тихо проговаривает Эрик и переводит взгляд на металлические скобы пола.

 В сторону Чарльза направляется нежная блондинка, и скобы немного разъезжаются, захватывая высокий женский каблук, и потом намертво сжимаются. Блондинка чуть не падает, потом осторожно двигает ногой, пытаясь вытащить туфлю. Лэншерр повторяет виски и со злостью бьет пустым стаканом по столу.

 - …doch kommst du sicher mon retour*, - его взгляд переходит на кованые светильники.

 Один срывается со своего гвоздя и по немыслимой траектории падает прямо на барную стойку, лампа разбивается, свет в баре несколько раз мигает.

 В этот момент до Чарльза доходит, что что-то не так, и он, не глядя сунув бармену купюры, направляется к Эрику, моментально забывая о дамах. Лэншерр быстро кидает деньги на стол и торопится к выходу, но Ксавьер не отстает, ловко вцепляясь в рукав его куртки.

 На улице ночь, от окраины городка до особняка около двух часов пешком и примерно десять минут езды. Лэншерр направляется к машине.

 - Эрик, - зовет Чарльз.

 - Если бы я уехал, то как бы ты добирался домой?

 - Я бы остался в отеле, - улыбается Ксавьер.

 Эрик моментально додумывает: «…с какой-нибудь из тех очаровательных леди», - резко выдергивает руку из захвата Чарльза и разворачивается к нему:

 - Знаешь, как называют женщин, которые ведут себя как ты? Которые ходят в бары знакомиться на одну ночь? – слова жгут Эрику горло, как совсем недавно жгло виски.

 - Я же мужчина, - улыбка Ксавьера совершенно дурацкая, и если бы он был трезв, то, без сомнения, нашел бы, что сказать Эрику еще в баре, какие-нибудь единственно правильные и успокаивающие слова, но он безнадежно пьян. – Я чувствую твою ревность и твое желание, друг мой, так почему бы тебе не забыть детские травмы и не познакомиться с…

 У Лэншерра темнеет перед глазами от ярости, он еле успевает остановить занесенную для оплеухи руку, Чарльз рефлекторно отшатывается, моментально трезвея, и Эрик практически рычит тому в лицо:

 - Что ты знаешь о детских травмах? Was weisst du über mich?**

 - Эрик, - пытается сказать Чарльз, но Лэншерр не слушает, он молча заталкивает друга на заднее сиденье автомобиля, а сам садится за руль.

 - Тебе лучше сейчас помолчать, - говорит Эрик, и Чарльз послушно прекращает попытки что-то сказать.

 Ксавьер прижимается лбом к слегка запотевающему стеклу и смотрит на мелькающие темные очертания деревьев. Эрик с силой сжимает руль, пытаясь сосредоточиться на дороге. Он пьян, виски никогда не делало с ним ничего хорошего, еще не хватало въехать в какой-нибудь столб. В показавшемся из-за поворота особняке не горит свет, значит, молодняк уже спит, и развалившийся на заднем сидении Чарльз, кажется, тоже.

 Эрик почти ненавидит его за то, что хочется целовать, гладить волосы, его хочется аккуратно взять на руки и перенести из машины в спальню, потом снять с него одежду и накрыть одеялом, и не забыть поставить на прикроватный столик стакан воды. Эрик думает, что, возможно, просто не создан для дружбы.

 Лэншерр выходит из автомобиля, оставляя Чарльза спать на заднем сидении, под его ногами шуршит гравий, а в голове голос Марлен Дитрих поет:

 «Da sagten wir auf Wiedersehen

 Wie gerne wollt ich mit dir geh’n

 Mit dir, Lili Marleen»***.

 

 *

 Эрик просыпается ближе к полудню с головной болью и чувством вины. Чарльз свеж и безупречно вежлив за завтраком, но резкие движения выдают напряжение, а после он осторожно спрашивает:

 - Эрик, ты в порядке?

 Лэншерр не знает, что ответить, он хочет извиниться, но после извинений должно последовать объяснение, а Эрик совершенно представляет, что сказать. Он не может, а Чарльз слишком джентльмен, чтобы лезть к нему в голову без разрешения. Друзья не ведут себя так, друзья так не поступают, друзья просто не. Ксавьер ощущает исходящие от Эрика вину и страх, испытующе смотрит, но Лэншерр лишь бормочет: «Все в порядке», - и уходит в свою комнату.

 В его голове бьются мысли, что Чарльз не почувствовал бы отвращения, ведь он никогда не судил необычность, но он же всегда осуждал неправильность, стремился сделать все верно. Больные желания Эрика совершенно неправильны, концентрационный лагерь показал ему это в ярких несмываемых красках. Ведь Чарльз может прочитать его мысли, может помочь, может заставить забыть. А потом он будет смотреть не с презрением и отвращением, а с жалостью, что еще хуже, а желание вернется, вспыхнет внезапно, как на том корабле, когда их мокрых и замерзших вытащили из воды.

 Эрик считает себя обязанным все объяснить, он не хочет так глупо терять единственного друга. Пойти и извиниться лицом к лицу у него не хватает духу, поэтому он берет перьевую ручку с бумагой, тихо проходит по коридору мимо распахнутой двери кабинета Чарльза, чувствуя, как молодой профессор молча провожает его глазами, сворачивает к лестнице, которая ведет на чердак.

 

 *

 На чердаке огромного дома Чарльза есть печатная машинка еще довоенного периода. Эрик пытается сделать свое извинение как можно более формальным, поэтому откладывает ручку в сторону и пододвигает стул к столу, на котором уже много лет обитал старый механизм. Машинка звучно работает, а отпечатки букв получаются вполне отчетливыми и яркими, значит, ей все еще пользуются. Эрик засовывает лист бумаги, уверенно печатает: «Дорогой Чарльз», - и передвигает каретку для новой строчки.

 «Я прошу прощения за свое вчерашнее поведение, этого больше не повторится». Эрик, нахмурившись, несколько мгновений смотрит на маленькие буквы, потом выдергивает лист, сминает его и кидает в стоящую рядом корзину.

 «Дорогой Чарльз», - снова печатает он, - «Вчера мое поведение было непростительным. Я сожалею».

 Сразу же смятый лист летит в корзину, Эрик встает со стула и нервно идет к одному из небольших окон чердака. Уже около двух часов дня, солнце слепит глаза, где-то вдалеке тренируется Банши. На чердаке душно, и Эрик стягивает черную водолазку, рукой стирает пот с шеи. Мало просто попросить прощения, нужно объяснить, ведь Чарльз не оставит эту тему, пока не добьется правды. У него потрясающе получается добиваться правды, даже когда он не использует свои способности. Он прекрасен и естественен, ему нестерпимо хочется довериться, и сам он доверяет так легко и абсолютно, что желание оправдать это доверие затмевает все личные цели. Желание затмевает, воздух накаляется, и Эрик медленно поворачивается к старому граммофону, стоящему у окна, крутит заводную рукоять, и ставит ближайшую к нему пластинку на диск. Эту мелодию Эрик не узнает, ведь он никогда не интересовался музыкой, но, скорей всего, это что-то классическое, так подходящее Ксавьеру. Мелодия чувственная и проникновенная, и Эрик возвращается обратно к печатной машинке.

 «Дорогой Чарльз», - отпечатывают литеры на бумаге; Эрик вздыхает, зажмуривается и отчетливо видит перед собой Чарльза, одетого в белую рубашку и пиджак, его темные мягкие на вид волосы, он видит яркие губы и голубые глаза, и пальцы сами нажимают на клавиши.

 «Ночью я представляю, как ты раздвигаешь ноги и позволяешь мне сосать твой член».

 Так душно, чудовищно душно, металлические части пишущей машинки сейчас почти горячие, и он не может ничего с этим сделать, ведь в моменты волнения очень тяжело контролировать свою силу. Эрик представляет себе сильные бедра, покрытые тонкими волосками, плоскую грудь с мягкими очертаниями мышц, темные ареолы сосков, эти еще более яркие от поцелуев губы, счастливое выражение его лица, учащенное дыхание. Слова звучат невыразимо пошло, и это походит на письмо истосковавшегося любовника, а не на записку с извинениями от друга. Эрик пишет: «Ты простишь меня?» - встает и отходит к окну, подальше от печатной машинки, чтобы не продолжить изливать свои грязные фантазии на бумагу. Стекло давно не мыто, на нем видны грязные засохшие капли осенних дождей, солнце все еще слепит, граммофон играет совсем другую мелодию. Эрик упирается лбом в деревянную раму, делает несколько глубоких вдохов, и думает: «Чарли, святой Чарли, если бы ты только знал…»

 Он снова идет к столу, двигает каретку, подписывается. Эрик не знает, что останавливает его от порыва разорвать и сжечь листок, он также не знает, почему хладнокровное равнодушие к людям, готовность убивать в случае опасности, сейчас тускнеет перед желанием извиниться, объясниться и заслужить прощение Чарльза. Все сейчас тускнеет перед желанием. Каретка пишущей машинки жжет кожу.

 Эрик складывает записку вдвое и откладывает ее в сторону, достает новый лист.

 Он не представляет, что можно написать, чтобы Чарльз и простил, и закрыл эту тему. Мелодия, доносящаяся из граммофона, начинает раздражать, и Эрик движением пальцев передвигает тонарм в держатель, оставляя пластинку бесшумно крутиться.

 Чердак погружается в тишину. Лэншерр никогда не умел красиво излагать свои мысли и тем более чувства, поэтому максимум, который у него выходит - это короткое:

 «Дорогой Чарльз,

 Мое поведение в баре было вызвано отчасти алкоголем, а отчасти ревностью. Я искренне прошу прощения.

 Эрик».

 В этих словах нет ни капли лжи, но есть огромный простор для интерпретации. Эрик быстро складывает лист вдвое и оставляет его на столе. Капли пота щекочут, и он рассеянно водит ладонью по шее и ключицам. Через несколько минут на чердак просовывается голова Рейвен:

 - У нас на кухне чайник расплавился и дымится холодильник, - сообщает девушка.

 - Я отвлекся, - отвечает Эрик, хватает один лист со стола, другой проталкивает под пишущую машинку, забирает водолазку и направляется вниз устранять последствия своей глупости.

 - Чарльз обеспокоен чем-то, - как бы между прочим говорит Рейвен.

 Эрику нужно еще разобраться с последствиями своей слабости.

 

 *

 С утра Рейвен не оставляет попыток вытащить Чарльза на тренировки, но он стойко отказывается, погрязнув в бумагах.

 - Что случилось, ты сегодня неразговорчив, - спрашивает девушка.

 Чарльз лишь молча качает головой.

 - Эрик тоже не в духе, - пробует она еще раз.

 Молодой профессор, с завтрака прислушивающийся к эмоциям Эрика, вздыхает. Его все еще обдает волнами сожаления, вины, страха и желания, и этот горький коктейль изматывает больше тренировок с молодняком.

 - Он расплавил чайник, - про сломанный холодильник она умалчивает.

 Чарльз трет ладонью глаза и обещает поговорить с Эриком вечером, про себя думая, что, наверное, придется применить силу, чтобы не дать ему сбежать.

 - Вчера что-то случилось? Девушку в баре не поделили?

 Честно говоря, Ксавьер имеет весьма смутное представление о том, что случилось. Тогда эмоции Эрика было тяжело отделить от всех остальных, а сейчас то, что чувствует Эрик, ставит его в тупик. Мелькает мысль, что, в принципе, есть довольно логичное объяснение всему, но Чарльз мгновенно отметает ее. Соблазн окунуться в мысли Эрика заставляет профессора изо всех сил сдерживать себя, и от этого голова буквально раскалывается на части.

 - Чарли, - Рейвен подходит ближе и опирается на край стола, - скажи мне, что произошло.

 - Не знаю, - честно отвечает он, с силой разглаживая болезненную складку между бровей. – Мне кажется, я сказал что-то не то. Я плохо помню.

 - Разберись с этим, - мягко говорит она. – Что бы это ни было, мы не можем позволить себе, чтобы два наших лидера…

 - Я понимаю, Рейвен, вечером с ним поговорю, - обрывает Чарльз.

 Дверь беззвучно приотворяется, и в кабинет влетает лист бумаги, висящий на небольшой булавке. Профессор переглядывается с Рейвен, и они молча наблюдают, как записка подплывает все ближе и останавливается над письменным столом.

 Девушка тянется к бумаге, но Чарльз немедленно говорит:

 - Не надо.

 - У тебя раньше никогда не было от меня секретов, Чарли.

 Он чувствует ее обиду, но все равно качает головой:

 - Это может быть не моим секретом.

 Упрямая Рейвен моментально протягивает руку и выхватывает из воздуха листок, и Чарльз просто не успевает ее остановить.

 Эрик чувствует, как булавка выходит из бумаги, значит, Чарльз сейчас прочитает письмо, и он задерживает дыхание. Булавка падает на паркет, Эрик резко выдыхает и подавляет в себе порыв немедленно ринуться к Чарльзу, попытаться все объяснить.

 От эмоций Рейвен жжет стыдом и немного отвращением, она кладет листок на стол с тихими словами:

 - Ты был прав, мне не стоило… - и сбегает из кабинета.

 Чарльз открывает записку, смотрит на черные печатные буквы, и к лицу приливает кровь. Все медленно встает на свои места: и поведение Эрика, и его эмоции – а безумная догадка оказывается не такой безумной.

 - Боже, Рейвен, - вдруг вспоминает он и моментально тянется к ее разуму.

 Обида, стыд и ревность бурлят в ней, Рейвен думает об этой записке, она представляет себе это и даже больше, она хочет, чтобы ее любили такой, какая она есть, она жаждет…

 Чарльз стирает ей память о последнем часе, и ее разум успокаивается.

 Эрик, который сорок минут просидел, глядя на зависшую в воздухе скованную булавкой записку, без сил валится на кровать.

 

 *

 Лэншерр просыпается ближе к девяти вечера, разбитый и усталый, он с трудом встает и поднимается на чердак. Уже стемнело, стало гораздо прохладнее, и внизу из гостиной доносится смех молодняка. Эрик открывает окно, и вдыхает свежий воздух, чувствуя какую-то обреченность. Возможно, идея с запиской была заранее плохой, а Ксавьер не таким уж понимающим. Хотя если бы Чарли был понимающим, если бы Чарли чувствовал то же самое, Эрик бы просто не знал, что с этим делать.

Он так и не уточнил, к кому была эта ревность, так что есть шанс все еще раз объяснить.

 Лэншерр подходит к столу, касается пальцами прохладных металлических клавиш печатной машинки, потом слегка двигает, доставая из-под нее сложенный вдвое листок. Он разворачивает слегка желтоватую бумагу, мысленно приказывает вольфрамовой нити лампочки раскалиться, и смотрит на черные печатные буквы.

 - Mein Gott, - выдыхаетЭрик. – Ich bin ja ein Blodling.****

 Металлический цоколь лампочки сужается, она трескается и гаснет, старая печатная машинка со скрежетом сминается как лист тонкой бумаги, железные ножки торшеров сгибаются в узлы, в металлических ящиках будто образовался вакуум, и они резко сжимаются, ломаются.

 «Эрик!» - раздается напряженный голос в его голове, - «Успокой свой разум. Слушай меня».

 Лэншерра трясет, за все эти годы он идеально научился управлять гневом, но стыд и страх гораздо сильнее.

 «Эрик!» - не умолкает голос.

 - Эрик! – кричит Чарльз, влетая на чердак. – Эрик, успокойся, все нормально, - Ксавьер уже совсем рядом, сжимает его плечи, и металлический ад прекращается так же внезапно, как и начался.

 Лэншерр отшатывается от Чарльза и отходит к окну, пытаясь обрести хотя бы подобие контроля.

 - Та записка, - начинает он.

 - Рейвен прочла, - прерывает Ксавьер.

 - Scheiβe*****, - Эрик глубоко вздыхает и оборачивается.

 Его лицо ничего не выражает, и, если бы способности Чарльза не позволяли чувствовать людей, он бы и не знал, что за спокойным видом зияет обреченность.

 - Это не тот вариант, - ровно произносит Эрик.

 - Я понимаю, - кивает Чарльз, и Лэншерр медленно кивает в ответ. – Могу я поинтересоваться, каким был… - Чарльз осторожно подбирает слова, - верный вариант?

 - Более нормальным. Менее…

 - Менее откровенным? – предлагает Ксавьер, и лицо Эрика на мгновение искажается, как от боли. – Менее анатомичным?

 - Да, - отвечает Лэншерр и поднимает руку со смятой в ней запиской.

 Чарльз медленно подходит к окну, вынимает из пальцев Эрика листок и разворачивает его.

 - Темно… Ничего не видно, - тихо говорит он.

 Лэншерр вздыхает и переводит взгляд на потолок. Металлический цоколь лампы раскаляется добела, стекло начинает течь.

 - Я не держу на тебя зла, друг мой, - в тусклом свете видна мягкая улыбка Ксавьера.

 - Та записка, - снова пытается сказать Эрик, но замолкает, когда чувствует мягкие пальцы Чарльза, касающиеся его предплечья, неуловимо скользящие выше, к шее.

 Чарльз тонет в сумасшедшей надежде, которая как цунами обрушивается ему в сознание, а потом увлекает за собой, обратно в разум Эрика, и Ксавьер, из последних сил сопротивляясь, хрипло спрашивает:

 - Можно? – он касается пальцами своего виска. – Пожалуйста…

 - Ja… Ja, bitte,****** - немедленно отвечает Эрик, осторожно толкая Чарльза к стене.

 В голове Лэншерра полный хаос и нет ни одной связной мысли, он прижимается губами ко рту Чарльза, царапает вечерней щетиной подбородок, и Чарльз обхватывает его шею руками.

 - Чарли, Чарли, - шепчет Эрик, вылизывает его алые, расплывающиеся в улыбке губы, и не может остановиться.

 Вдруг Ксавьер застывает и отстраняется, выдыхая:

 - Рейвен.

 - Что? – не понимает Эрик и заворожено смотрит на губы Чарльза.

 Ксавьер неловко убирает руки с его плеч, выворачивается из объятий и молча идет к двери мимо застывшей девушки.

 У Эрика мелькает мысль в следующий раз просто повесить на дверь амбарный замок и намертво приварить стальной засов.

 

 *

 Всю следующую неделю Рейвен режется о ножи, ломает каблуки и технику, ее не слушаются застежки одежды, ручки не пишут, из кранов не течет вода, а часы показывают неправильное время.

 Чарльз на это лишь отстраненно кивает, с мягкой улыбкой уверяя, что разберется.

 

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> * И вот сижу я здесь со своей любовью,  
> И все-таки ты вернешься ко мне. – строки из «Leben ohne Liebe kannst du nicht» (Marlene Dietrich)  
> ** Что ты знаешь обо мне?  
> *** Сказали мы: «Прощай».  
> Как сильно я хочу уйти с тобой,  
> С тобой, Лили Марлен. – строки из песни «Lili Marleen» (исполнение Marlene Dietrich)  
> **** Господи. Я просто кретин.  
> *****Дерьмо.  
> ****** Да… Да, пожалуйста.


End file.
